With Or Without You
by The slow and the seriouS
Summary: It's been twenty years since the gang graduated from East High, when they receive an invitation to their high school reunion. All of them are in for something that is beyond what they expected. Their friendship is tested and old love resurfaces.
1. Into Oblivion Reunion

**Disclaimer: We do not own the High School Musical franchise or the song Into Oblivion (Reunion) by Funeral For A Friend!**

* * *

Troy picked up his mail, and went through each envelope.

"Junk."

"Car payment."

"Advertisement."

"Junk."

"More junk."

"High school reunion?"

Troy tore open the envelope, and shook it upside down. A square paper fluttered down onto the tabletop, and he picked it up and examined the card.

_You are cordially invited to_

_East High's 20th Reunion for the Class of 2008_

_Saturday, November 15th_

_Two thousand twenty eight_

_At 6pm in East High's auditorium_

_Address any questions to Miss Sharpay Evans_

_At (804) 781-1994._

_Thank you and we hope to see you there!_

The invitation was written in a gold, fancy script that shined in the light as he tilted it from side to side.

"Hmm..." Troy picked up the envelope again and checked to see if there was anything else inside. He removed the piece of paper inside the envelope and unfolded it.

_Dear Class of 2008 Graduates,_

_Can you believe it has been 20 years since you've graduated and started your lives as adults? Well it sure has been 20 years and we're dying to know what you guys are up to! Come and join us to celebrate, talk, and relive all those fond memories you experienced in high school. We will also be having an award __ceremony to award graduates for their success and open the time capsule that you guys contributed to 20 years ago. So mark your calendars on November 15, 2028 and be at East High's auditorium at 7 pm to start the night with a performance from Kelsi Nielsen, an award winning singer/songwriter and East High alumni. Please RSVP and address any questions to Miss Sharpay Evans at (804) 781-1994 or at hope to see you at East High's 20th Reunion for the class of 2008! _

_Respectfully Yours,_

_The East High Staff_


	2. Let's Get It Started

**Disclaimer: We do not own the High School Musical franchise or the song Let's Get It Started by the Black Eyed Peas.**

_**Troy's POV:**_

Why did I let Chad convince me into going to the reunion? I mean I'm having a decent time, but going back to East High brings back some memories I don't want to keep in mind. There's no point of staying when I know that when I see her, I'll fall for her all over again and I can't let that happen. So I start to walk out when I hear someone calling my name; I turn around to see a certain blonde waving energetically at me. Now my chances of escape are slim to none because Sharpay will want to talk all night.

"Troy Bolton!" she says. "Don't I get a friendly hug? Don't worry, Gabi knows we're just friends and I wouldn't want my Zekey start to think there is something going on with you and me."

I laugh nervously and start to give her an excuse to leave, but she starts to go on and on.

"So Troy! What have you been doing these past 20 years? I have to know since, as you know, I'm still the gossip queen as I was in high school and plus I haven't seen you since you and Gabi..." She stops before she ends her sentence and I look down at the ground when she mentions Gabi and me. I finally tell her what has been going on with me so I don't have to go back to thinking about what happened between Gabi and me.

"I've been around LA for the past 20 years. I finished college at UCLA; got a degree in media communications, and then got drafted into the Lakers. I played for them for 8 years before retiring because of a knee injury and now I work as a sideline NBA reporter for ESPN."

"Wow! That's one heck of a life. So Bolton, do you have someone you're romantically tied to or shall I assume you're still in love with one of my BFFs?"

"Uhh..." I start to say, but then end up speechless and blushing profusely.

"Well, I'll just have to wait and see then." With that, she turns her back to me, waves at Gabi, and then pushes me in the same direction as her.

Luckily all those weightlifting I done yesterday helped me to stand still when Sharpay was pushing me. I make a run to the men's room to avoid Gabi and try to plan an escape.

I never make it into the men's room because Jason and Zeke call to me from the other side of the auditorium. I plan to walk over there and greet them and tell them I got to go, but talking to Jason and Zeke never is that easy.

"Captain!" Jason and Zeke both shout and we all give each other manly hugs. "So what's going on?"

"Uhm...nothing much. Just you know, reporting and playing some ball for fun."

"So you're saying you didn't hang with any hot chicks or go to any celebrity parties?" Zeke asks with a sly grin.

"No! Well I've been on a few dates and I went to a teammate's party but that's about it."

"Troy, do you see Kelsi?" Jason asks with a worried look on his face. "Because I'm getting worried."

"Jason, you're such a lunkhead sometimes!" Zeke says with a chuckle. "Kelsi is backstage getting ready and if I am correct, you need to, also."

"Oh right. I got to go, but I'll talk to you later guys." Jason leaves and that leaves Zeke and me. 1 down, 1 to go.

"So what's with Jason and Kelsi?" I ask casually.

"They got married two years after graduating at Julliard and then they both were nominated for 7 Grammys for their composition in a box office hit. After the Grammys, Kelsi put composing on hold because of her pregnancy and Jason still composes, but for shows for kids. Kelsi has tried out singing, but now she is a stay at home mom for Chanelle, their 4 year old daughter."

"Amazing! I can't believe they did all that."

"Yup, so really what's going on with you?"

"Like I said, it's been pretty hectic because the season is starting and I need to be at games all over the country, so I haven't seen anyone. And if you're asking about Gabi, then I don't know what kind of answer I should give you...we haven't seen each other since the break up.

"Oh..."

"I miss her and I know she's still the love of my life, but she left me." I say with a little anger in my tone.

"Woah...Troy! Slow down, you can't blame Gabi for the ending of your relationship. If I'm not mistaken, you played a big part of why it ended so badly. Sharpay kept me up on you guys when you went your separate ways. Remember it takes two to tango and Gabi isn't all at fault here."

"So are you defending her now?"

"In a way, yes. Troy, you really hurt her then and I thought you would've known by now, but today you still are oblivious to what happened."

"Whatever man. So what's up with you and Sharpay?"

"Same old, same old. She's still confusing and I'm still lovesick." He says with a huge grin.

"You guys married or something?"

"Nah, well not yet. I'm planning to propose soon and I might need a little help." He says looking at me with a pleading look.

"Okay, I'll help. So, how's Ryan?"

"Ryan...well that's a long story for another day," he says hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"We haven't heard from him since our high school graduation and the only person who he kept in contact with was Sharpay. But she's quiet about him."

I nod and then Principal Matsui greets everyone and introduces Kelsi and Jason on stage. They sing a couple of songs and the audience is starting to ask for more encores, but they get off the stage. Everybody starts clapping until we hear a high-pitched scream coming from Sharpay. We turn to look at her and see Ryan Evans at her side. He still wears hats and dresses brightly like he did in high school, but today he looked paler and thinner than ever.

I walk over to the Evans siblings and overhear Sharpay scolding Ryan. "Ryan! You aren't supposed to be here! Why didn't you tell me you were going to come?!"

Ryan forces a smile. "I wanted to see everyone again, one last time."

"What do you mean one last time?" Chad says. "You never talk to us anymore. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just really busy…Is it just me or does it feel cold in here?" Ryan says, quickly trying to change the subject. He tightens his suit and crosses his arms over his chest. Sharpay moves her hand and feels Ryan's forehead and quickly removes it away.

"Ryan, you're burning! I told you, you shouldn't have come. Come on, I'll take you home," Sharpay says worriedly. I can see Ryan grimace as Sharpay's controlling personality rises up again.

"Let's wait for the time capsule," Ryan says. "I want to see what everyone put in it."

I start to follow the siblings towards the front of the stage, but I was suddenly stopped by Chad. "Let's go Troy, it's time to say hello to the wonderful Gabriella," he says with a grin on his face, immediately forgetting the situation with Ryan.

I try to resist, hoping that Chad would let go, but resistance was futile. Every step Chad pushed me into walking towards Gabriella made my heart beat faster and faster. I could see her talking to Taylor, smiling her beautiful smile. I tried to use Taylor to my advantage.

"Hey, Chad. Taylor's there with Gabi. Are you sure you want to talk with her after all these years?"

Chad stopped pushing, but resume after a few seconds. "I'll just have to take my chances, won't I?"

At that moment, we were in hearing range of Gabriella and Taylor, but far enough that they still didn't notice us. I tried to resist again, a little more successful than last time, when I see a boy of about 15, coming up Gabriella.

"Hey," the boy says to her.

"What's a kid doing here?" Chad asks me. I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Mitchell! What are you doing here?" Gabriella says in surprise.

"You forgot your keys and phone, so I decided to sneak in to give it to you, mom," the boy answers, smiling mischievously.

I'm in shock.

"MOM?!" Chad and I say together in disbelief. They finally notice us, and I see Gabriella and Taylor's eyes widening up in surprise.

"Chad?!" Taylor shrieks.

"TROY?!" Gabriella exclaims, and she drops the paper cup she held in her hands. It rolls on the floor forgotten.

It was like a horribly written soap opera. Time had stopped. I stare into Gabriella's eyes. She stares right back into mine. Eventually, Chad pulls me out of it. Instead of pushing me towards them, he pushes me the other way. Walking was a reflex. I could practically _hear_ Chad thinking. I just couldn't believe my ex-girlfriend had a son. Who was that kid? More importantly, who was the father?

"…it, Troy. Snap out of it. OI!" Chad starts to shake my shoulders.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. In five minutes, this reunion had turned from a great time to a horrible one for me.

Chad sighs. "You know Troy…That kid kind of looks like you. Don't look so surprised! The kid has your hair and your eyes, but he has Gabi's-"

"-smile. He has Gabi's smile, I know. I saw it myself, Chad." The kid does have Gabriella's smile. It's the same exact smile that haunts me in my dreams. I clench and unclench my sweaty hands. "I-It just doesn't make sense. I haven't seen Gabi since high school. It's been _twenty_ years, Chad. That kid doesn't look a day over fifteen."

"Are you sure? He looks like a mini-you, I'm positive," Chad says.

Instead of answering, I look at Gabriella and her son. I can see her scolding the kid. I sigh. It's been years since I've seen her, and she still looks gorgeous. My heart begins to ache.

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV:**_

He's still handsome. That's the first thing that comes to my mind when I see him.

Mitchell begins to shake my arm, and I look at him. "Mom, who were they? You've look like you've seen a ghost."

"She didn't see a ghost, Mitchell. She saw…" Taylor pauses dramatically, "her ex-boyfriend."

"Oh shut up, Taylor. You saw your ex-boyfriend, too. Anyways, Mitchell, I thought I told you to stay home while I was at the reunion," I say.

"I know, but I was bored! And then I noticed that you forgot your keys and phone at home, so I decided to see if I could sneak into the reunion to give it to you. Security sucks here today, you know?" Mitchell says.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you back home," I say, sighing.

"At least stay for the time capsule to finish. It's almost over anyways," Taylor says.

"Alright, but then we have to go," I reply.

Ten minutes and one attempt to drink the alcoholic punch from Mitchell later, the time capsule revealing was over. I scold Mitchell for trying to steal the punch, but he laughs and ignores me. For as long as I remember, Mitchell had always been a sneaky, playful child, trying to pick the locks in the window, and getting the occasional detentions at school. It always amazes me whenever he brings home straight A's. He must've inherited my brains.

I tell Taylor that we needed to go now, since the time capsule was finished, and she nods her head.

"Bye Gabi, bye Mitchie," she says.

"Don't call me that!" I hear Mitchell exclaim.

"Aww, but you still love your auntie, don't you?" Ever since Taylor had found out I was pregnant, she was always by my side. She became Mitchell's self-proclaimed aunt, and always treated him like a child, despite already being a teenager. She would ask who the father was, but I never told her. It was a secret I've never told anyone, not even Mitchell. I wasn't ready to tell him who his father was.

* * *

_**Troy's POV:**_

I see Gabriella and her son start to leave. "Chad," I say to him, "I'm going to follow Gabi. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you at the hotel," Chad replies back.

I carefully maneuver past the tables, following Gabriella to the gym doors, but another group makes it to the doors first. Ryan and Sharpay. Sharpay tries to open the door, and I see it takes Sharpay all her strength. Sharpay never was a strong one. She gives it a sharp tug, and it suddenly opens. The wind blows strongly into the gym. Ryan tries to grab onto his hat before it blows away, but he was too late. His hand comes down on his head with a '_SMACK'._

I gasp. I hear Gabriella gasp. In fact, I hear gasps all around me. This was a surprise that almost rivaled the surprise of Gabriella's son.

Ryan Evans, one of my old friends from high school, was bald.

**Author's Corner:** **Cue dramatic music. So anyways, if you don't understand Mitchell's personality, imagine James Potter and Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Troublemakers but top of the class. And if you haven't read Harry Potter...iono. Michael Phelps is so HOT!! hahah that's so random, but seriously how many of you agree? He's hot and also a great swimmer! Mitchell Montez equals the love child!  
**


	3. Feel Good Inc

****

Disclaimer: WE do not own the HSM franchise, but don't we all wish we did? Ok, so I (sizzlinghott) made this list of ridiculously awesome things we don't own, but are a part of this chapter, so we shall start now. We don't own:

UCLA (great university, but USC all the way)

Columbia University (Nice!)

The Los Angeles Lakers (OMG! My favorite team ever! Just ask extra cheesy...I was contemplating about buying purple and yellow socks hahaha)

Jimmy Choos (No sadly, we don't own that...I'd love a pair though, they are so cute! But expensive much?)

ESPN (The total guy channel...it's ok, gals...we always have the mall to drown our sorrows in...hopefully hahaha)

and last, but not least...we don't own the song Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_**Sharpay's POV:**_

Wow! The turnout for this reunion is great! Well I knew it would be because, I mean, come on, I'm Sharpay Evans. When have I ever been wrong? Okay, maybe a few times, but I'm always right about the important things. Hmm, I am so right, it's scary like that time in junior year… I start to think about my high school days when I see my former crush Troy Bolton. I start screaming his name and waving my hands like a wild animal when he turns around.

"Troy Bolton!" I demand. "Don't I get a friendly hug? Don't worry, Gabi knows we're just friends and I wouldn't want my Zekey to think something more of you and me."

He laughs nervously a few words and tries to leave, but no one can escape talking to me when I'm in the middle of a conversation.

"So Troy, what have you been doing these past 20 years? I have to know since, as you know, I'm still the gossip queen as I was in high school and I haven't seen you since you and Gabi…" I stop in mid-sentence and look down at the ground when I mention Gabi and Troy. He finally cracks and tells me what he has been doing and maybe the topic was too sensitive for him? Or what if he's not over her? Ooh, juicy drama! I start to run these possible reasons until he starts talking again.

"I've been around LA for the past 2- years. I finished college at UCLA, got a degree in media communications, and then got drafted into the Lakers. I played for them for 8 years before retiring because of a knee injury and now I work as a sideline NBA reporter for ESPN."

"Wow! That's one heck of a life. So Bolton, do you have someone you're romantically tied to or shall I assume you're still in love with one of my BFF's?"

"Uhh…" He starts, but ends up blushing and speechless.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then." I smirked and turned around to see one of my BFF's, his ex-girlfriend. I knew neither of them had the guts, or in Troy's case, the balls, to go up and start a conversation, so I made the first move and pushed him toward her, but he was too strong and I ended up breaking a nail while Troy made a run for it. Gabi started walking over after Troy left. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"Gabi!!" I shouted as I ran to her with my arms open to engulf her in a hug.

"Sharpay, can't breathe…" She gasped. "Sharpay, I swear if you don't let go I will step on your stilettos and we all know how you get when you have a mark on your shoes. And before I forget, how have you been?"

"Fine. Don't you dare touch my Jimmy Choos, you hear? And I've been great. Zeke and I are still together and happy to boot. I'm a drama teacher at East High, Ms. Darbus was proud! How about you?"

"Sharpay… still the dangerous one I see. I see a lot of you in Mitchell. I've been good. I graduated from UCLA and now I'm known as Dean Montez at Columbia University."

"Wait, who's Mitchell? Oh my gosh! No way, it can't be! I can't believe you know him! You have to set me up with him one day. I love his products!" I start jumping up and down, clapping my hands.

"What the heck are you talking about, Sharpay Evans?"

"You know Paul Mitchell right? That's who you were referring to when you said I was dangerous. Mitchell is dangerously stylish with his blow dryers and shampoos." I toss my hair from my shoulders to my back as emphasis.

"Sharpay, let me feel your head. Are you feeling alright? Just because I know someone by the name of Mitchell doesn't mean I know Paul Mitchell. Gosh, I never knew you were so..." Then she bursts into a huge laugh that gets us odd looks from our former classmates.

"Okay, all right if you want to keep laughing at me then I'll leave," I huffed.

"Alright, I'm sorry," She says with her signature pout.

"Okay, but who's Mitchell?"

"He's uh...my..." She starts to say, but gets cut off by Principal Matsui announcing Jason and Kelsi's performance. In the middle of the first song, I turn to look at Gabi and notice she was near the punch table with Taylor and a teenage boy. What was he doing here? These reunions are for mature adults… Okay I take that back. Mature adults wouldn't spike the punch. I was caught up in my thoughts until someone tapped my shoulder. I nearly shrieked and turn around to see my other half, best friend, and brother Ryan Evans. I start screaming while Ryan gives me a look that says, "Nice going, Einstein."

I send him a glare that says, "Don't give me that attitude" and start to scold him.

"Ryan! You aren't supposed to be here! Why didn't you tell me you were going to come!?"

He forces a smile. "I wanted to see everyone one last time."

"What do you mean one last time?" Chad asks. "You never talk to us anymore. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just busy… is it just me or does it feel cold in here?" Ryan asks, trying to change the subject. He pulls his suit to his body and crosses his arms. I move my hand to feel Ryan's forehead and suddenly remove it.

"Ryan, you're burning! I told you, you shouldn't have come. Come on, I'll take you home," I say worriedly.

"Let's wait for the time capsule," Ryan requests. "I want to see what everyone put in it."

"Fine but don't expect me to carry you when you pass out," I say boldly, expecting some kind of sarcastic remark, but all I find is a distressed look on his face. "Ryan, I'm sorry. I would carry you out of here any day. I'm just worried about you and you know what the doctor said. I don't want you to go overboard because I would have to explain what happened to you to the gang and I know you don't want that."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're concerned about me. Thanks for caring, sis." He says it with a warm smile, but something inside of me feels he doesn't mean everything he's saying.

We walk toward the stage, side by side. The silence was killing me, considering that even I know all I do is talk. Even though the two of us were siblings, we weren't that close anymore, not since we went our separate ways anyway. It surprised me that Ryan came here today, but after what he said, no matter how depressing, he was right in coming to our reunion.

**SCENE CHANGE**

By the time the time capsule revealing was finished, I noticed that Ryan was shivering more than ever. He kept tightening his jacket over his thin, pale body, but it didn't seem to work. I sighed.

"Come on, Ryan. It's time to go home. I don't want you to hurt yourself," I say. I really didn't want to leave the reunion early, with all the planning and preparations I had to go through, but this was my brother. I needed to get him home.

"Alright, let's go. Whose car are we taking?"

"We'll take yours. I work here, so I can leave my car here and take the bus on Monday. Give me your keys," I hear him groan. "Hey mister, I only crashed that car once, okay? So give me your keys, and let's get a move on."

Ryan tosses me the keys, and we move towards the exit. On the way there, we pass by Gabriella, Taylor, and boy who crashed the party. Who was that kid, anyway?

'Don't call me that!" I hear him say. Don't call him what? Jeez, I'm going to need to ask Gabriella who he was. And who Mitchell was.

We reach the door and I open it. Or at least try to. I give it a great tug, and sigh in relief when I feel the door move. I instantly regret it a moment later.

_**Ryan's POV:**_

I hear the wind blow towards me, so I quickly moved my hand to keep my hat in place. I didn't want my friends and everyone see my deadly secret. I was too late, though.

_SMACK!_

This is it, I realize. The moment of truth. I hear the gasps all around me, but I am not surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just hoped it would have been later.

My hat settles onto the floor, so I reach to pick it up while my other hand is still on my head.

"Come on, leave it, Ryan," Sharpay says anxiously as she tugs at my arm, but I stay put. I still have my dignity. I stand back up, put my hat back on, and stare at everyone straight in the eye. Troy's mouth is open, as if he was trying to catch flies with it. He probably would have if we were outside. Gabriella's, Taylor's, Chad's, and everyone else's' expressions were the same.

I turn to Sharpay, who's stuck between staying put and dragging me away.

"Let's go home," I whisper, putting Sharpay out of her misery.

**PAGE BREAK**

I always wondered how Sharpay felt to hearing me over the phone when I told her I had leukemia. I had hung up right after I told her, so I wouldn't have to hear her cry, or even worse, ask me if I was serious, like she would always do. Why would I joke about something as serious as this?

I walk behind Sharpay, her high heels stepping noisily onto the cement, and it fills the silence between us.

My friends are not stupid. Or at least Gabriella and Taylor are not. Knowing that I would never shave my head intentionally, they would probably figure out what is going on with me. Of course, being slightly brain-damaged from too many basketballs to the head, Troy and Chad might need the girls' help figuring it out.

The both of us get into the car, but Sharpay does not start the engine. Instead, she lets out a giant sigh and searches through her purse. She pulls something out, but I cannot see it due to the lack of light. She grabs my right hand, puts the thing into my palm and closes my fingers around it, never letting go.

"What shall we do now, Oh Mighty Oracle?" She asks with a minute smile on her face.

When the two of us were younger, Sharpay always came to me for advice, and I always had an answer for her. I was the smarter of the two of us. It was an unsaid rule, though, that whenever she asked me something, she would come with an offering. This time it was a quarter, which I realize is what she was searching for in her bag. I smile, too, because no matter what I was going through, my sister never failed to put a smile on my face.

* * *

**So it's been years since we've updated! LOL but thanks to Debra for beta-ing! I can't remember her username right now and I'm a little lazy to go search for it, sorry Debra! But thanks a bunch for helping! So what did you think? Ryan with leukemia? Gabriella and Paul Mitchell? LOL Paul Mitchell is a hair god! His shampoos and stuff are good! So this is also to Paul Mitchell for his awesome hair products! LOL Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll keep reading, chapters will come a little faster than this one did, but we all have our moments, and me and extra cheesy definitely had ours these past few months...bye :)**


End file.
